los celos te llevan a hacer cosas
by Akina Kamiya Himura
Summary: Kenshin se pone muy celoso de una persona que se presenta en la vida de Kaoru  ¿podra controlar tal sentimiento? ¿qué pasaria si Kaoru tambien esta celosa?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno los personajes son de Watsuki Nobuhiro

-kkkkkkkk- diálogos

"kkkkkkkk" pensamientos

(kkkkkkkk) notas de la autora (de mi)

¿Celos?

Primer capitulo (tal vez el único aun no lo decido)

Los celos pueden llevar a muchas cosas

Era una tarde común en el dojo Kamiya todo era paz kenshin limpiaba y Kaoru perseguía a Yahiko (como siempre)

Entonces alguien toco la puerta era un hombre mayor

- buenos días señor ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- tengo una carta para la señorita Kaoru

- ¿Para Kaoru-dono?

- Si, me haría el favor de llamarla

- En estos momentos Kaoru-dono esta muy ocupada si a usted no le molesta yo entregare la carta

-No me molesta entréguesela usted- Kenshin recibió la carta con su amable sonrisa- bueno jovencito yo me retiro me falta mucho por entregar-

Kenshin estaba sonriente dio la vuelta la carta para ver de quien era (si era de algún admirador secreto de Kaoru la carta alimentaria el fuego )-Orooooo?-el oro mas fuerte que dijo en toda su vida, tan fuerta que Kaoru y Yahiko dejaron de pelear y fueron donde se encontraba kenshin

-¿Qué paso Kenshin?- pregunto una Kaoru preocupada los ojos de kenshin estaban como platos Yahiko le arrevato la carta a Kenshin

- ¿Enishi Yukishiro? Pregunto Yahiko alzando la vos y rascándose la cabeza Kaoru le arrebato la carta, Kenshin salió de su asombro- Kaoru-dono esa carta la dejaron para usted- Kaoru la abrió y todos se acercaron a leer lo que decía la dichosa carta (no soy buena para escribir cartas asi que lo resumiré) Enishi había vuelto a Tokio y estaba ofreciendo una pequeña fiesta en el Akabeko para festejar su regreso y disculparse con las personas a las que hizo daño.

Todos se quedaron con cara de oro, llego Sanosuke (como siempre a la hora de comer) y los vio raro-¿Qué pasa porque están con esa cara?- pregunto un Sanosuke confundido

Kaoru volvió a la realidad- Leimos una carta de Enishi

-¿Enishi?- pregunto un Sanosuke aun mas confundido

-Si dice que nos invita a una fiesta en el Akabeko mañana por la noche para disculparse

- Entonces vayamos si el pobre hombre quiere expiar sus culpas no hay porque negarle nuestro perdon-"jijijji mañana tendre comida y bebida gratis" (como siempre Sanosuke pensando en la comida)

Un yahiko feliz tambien por la comida- Si vayamos no le veo nada malo

Kaoru mirando a Kenshin un poco preocupada- y tu Kenshin que dices?

- si usted quiere ir Kaoru-dono no hay problema


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias es por ti Battousaikamiya que la historia salio a la luz ñ.ñ

y no te preocupes Himurita seguire tu consejo es que es mi primer Fic y queria averiguar como se publicaba unque eso me lo explico pero tuve ciertos problemas y pasaran mas cosas

porfavor dejen RR me estoy muriendo esperando una respuesta TT-TT

Capitulo 2

Kaoru estaba cansada de que Kenshin ocultara sus sentimientos- Pues yo quiero ir Kenshin- lo dijo con una voz maliciosa

Todos se fueron a dormir(y todos estaban durmiendo menos una persona) Kenshin no paraba de dar vueltas en su futon una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza¿porque Enishi los invito? ¿cual era su plan? ¿que queria hacer? (al final gracias a Kami-sama logro dormirse)

Al diia siguiente el dojo no estaba tan normal como el dia anterior Kaoru corria de aqui para alla buscando algo que ponerse nada la convencia y se empezaba a poner histerica

Pero alguien toco la puerta Kenshin con toda la calma y amabilidad del mundo se dirigio a la puerta pero sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver quien era-¿Eni...shi?-

-Hola Kenshin tanto tiempo sin verte ¿quisiera saber si Kaoru esta?- dijo Enishi con una amplia sonrisa y agarrando una caja con un moño encima

-Si Kaoru-dono esta pasa Enishi porfavor- dando una de las sonrisas mas falsas de toda su vida (pero lo hizo muy bien ya que nadie se dio cuenta)

Enishi entro y vio a una Kaoru despeinada por tanto correr del nerviosismoi que tenia-"tengo que admitir que aunque despeinada se ve muy hermosa"- dejo sus pensamientos a un lado - Hola Kaoru PAsaba a saludarte- Kaoru se sonrojo un poco al saber que estaba despeinada y que Enishi la veia

Cerca de la puerta se podia ver a un Kenshin furioso-"Ella se sonroja solo cuando yo la miro no tiene que sonrojarse cuando alguien mas la ve"-

-Enishi ¿como estas?- dijo Kaoru, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-No tan bien como tú Kaoru- Kaoru se sonrojo notablemente despues del comentario de Enishi

Se podia observar a un Kenshin muy enojado, si por él hubiera sido se le lanzaba a Enishi y empezaba a golpearlo

Enishi le extendio la caja que tenia en las manos a Kaoru - Esto es para ti- Kaoru recibio la caja, la abrio con rapidez y vio que era un hermoso kimono blanco con bordados azules Kaoru estaba muy feliz

-Es para que te lo pongas en la fiesta- dijo Enishi, muy feliz de ver la cara de felicidad de Kaoru- me voy Kaoru aun tengo cosas que preparar para esta noche

-muchas gracias Enishi pero...- cuando se dio cuenta Enishi ya no estaba, solo estaba un Kenshin muy furioso por todo lo que paso porque le tenian que regalar cosas a Kaoru si ella podia comprarlas

Kenshin estaba realmente enfadado no queria ver a kaoru se encerro en la cocina con el pretexto de limpiar por que ya habian almorzado, un almuerzo no muy placentero para él ya que una pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿Enishi esta interesado en Kaoru? ¿sera esto una venganza? no sabia que hacer y ya quedaba poco tiempo para descubrirlo porque la fiesta era en la noche decidio hablar con Kaoru para que se cuidar, saliode la cocina para hablar con Kaoru y la encontro sentada afuera en el jardin, se sento junto a ella

-Kaoru-dono ¿puedo hablar con usted?-

Claro que si Kenshin ¿que pasa?

Kenshin no sabia que decirle porque la mayoria de sus actos los estaba haciendo por celos, se quedoi callado por un tiempo (asi me da tiempo de pensar lo que puede decir)

- Kaoru-dono yo le pediria que se cuide de Enishi Yukishiro por favor-

- ¿porque kenshin paso algo?-

- "si lo que paso fue que me disgusta y quiero tenerte solo para mi y que nadie mas te vea"- no iba a decirle eso - No Kaoru-dono pero presiento que algo puede pasar" presiento ¿porque dije eso?"-

- No te preocupes Kenshin nada va a pasar, no te preocupes tanto por mi se cuidarme-

- Si kaoru-dono lo se pero...- Kaoru no lo dejo terminar

- Kenshin deja de preocuparte yo estoy y estare bien se cuidarme muy bien y tú lo sabes- Kaoru intento levantarse pero Kenshin la agarro de la mano haciendola sentar de nuevo perom mas cerca de él, Kaoru se sonrojo al notar que entre ellos habia poca distancia (pero no sabia lo que iba a pasar u.u) Kenshin se acerco a ella y la abrazo como cuando se despiedieron para que él se vaya a Kyoto a pelear con Shishio, Kaoru no sabia que hacer- Kaoru porfavor quiero que te acerques a Enishi sé que estaras bien y te puedes cuidar "como decirle que es por celos, yo no noto algo raro en Enishi pero me mucho corage cuando esta cerca de ella y mas aun con el regalo que le trajo"- Kaoru correspondio al abrazo- No te preocupes Kenshin me cuidare y ademas te tendo a ti para cuidarme- A Kenshin se le hizo muy dificil soltarla pero tenia que hacerlo para que Kaoru no sosopeche nada, se miraron y hubo un largo silencio despues del abrazo-Kenshin tengoi que prepararme para ir a la fiesta porfavor no te preocupes mas y va a alistarte tu tambien- Kaoru se retiro diciendo esto

(Espero que les guste Besos)

(muchas gracias por enseñarme Battousaikamiya)


	3. Chapter 3

Un gran Lo siento por los tremendos errores lo lamento tratare de tener menos es que emociona tanto escribir que escribí mucho y me dio flojera leer todo lo que escribí para corregir los errores (que vaga que soy)

Gracias por los RR Himurita, Pauline, Battousaikamiya espero que les guste este capítulo lamentablemente no tenía tanta inspiración gracias por leer el Fic espero que les guste (lo repito)

'pensamientos del rurouni'

Capitulo 3 ¿Me amas o no?

Kenshin se fue a su cuarto y saco un gi azul lo aliso y se lo puso (se veía hermoso), salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al portón para esperar a Kaoru pensando en que podía hacer para alejar a Enishi de Kaoru y para que no se alejara de él y tenerla solo para él.

La puerta del cuarto de Kaoru se abrió y salió lentamente de su cuarto (para impresionar XD) se dirigió al portón donde estaba Kenshin

Kenshin se quedo sorprendido de de la belleza de Kaoru se había pintado los labios color fresa unos labios que incitaban a ser besados, el kimono que le quedaba hermoso, combinaba con su piel y resaltaba las curvas de Kaoru, su cabello estaba recogido en la coleta que siempre utilizaba con el moño azul que tanto le gustaba y ese aroma a jazmín que llenaba el ambiente y dejaba totalmente embobado a Kenshin, Kaoru caminaba hacia él lentamente un poco sonrojada por la forma en que Kenshin la miraba con la boca semi abierta (estaba que babeaba XD)

- Ya estoy lista Kenshin, te queda muy bien el azul- Kenshin se sonrojo levemente por el comentario de Kaoru hace mucho que no recibía un cumplido así

- Ya estoy listo Kaoru-dono podemos ir cuando usted quiera -le respondió Kenshin, con una amplia sonrisa

- Entonces vayamos Kenshin la noche es joven (no sé de donde saque eso)- Kaoru tomo el brazo de Kenshin y caminaron juntos hasta el Akabeko, hablando del clima, de lo linda que estaba la noche y muchas cosas mas pero ambos miraban al piso para no encontrar sus miradas, llegaron al Akabeko y en la puerta se encontraba Enishi y parecía que estaba esperando a Kaoru (si la estaba esperando), la mirada de Kenshin cambio por una más seria al ver a Enishi parado en la puerta, se acercaron a él

-Buenas noches Yukishiro-san-dijo Kenshin haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas noches Himura-san- le respondió Enishi haciendo una reverencia, Enishi dirigió la mirada a Kaoru que se veía hermosa con el kimono que él le había regalado

-Buenas noches Yukishiro-san- se inclino Kaoru un poco sonrojada por la forma en que Enishi la estaba mirando

-Buenas noches Kaoru- le dijo Enishi besando su mano

Kenshin no aguantaba ver la escena ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla Kaoru? ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar la mano de SU Kaoru?

Kaoru estaba más sonrojada de lo que estaba Enishi alzo la mirada y pudo ver la cara de Kaoru sonrió, se paro y le extendió la mano a Kaoru

-Entremos Kaoru está haciendo mucho frio-

Kaoru tomo la mano de Enishi – está bien Yukishiro-san-

-Por favor dime solo Enishi-

-Está bien Yukish…. Enishi-

Los dos entraron en el Akabeko olvidándose de alguien que observaba pasmada la escena, Kenshin esperaba que Kaoru le diera una bofetada pero le había correspondido con una sonrisa y había tomado su mano, Kenshin estaba demasiado enojado, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello con mucho cariño se dio la vuelta para ver quién era

-Buenas noches Megumi-dono- le dijo soltándose suavemente del abrazo

-Buenas noches Ken-san ¿Por qué están tan solo?

Kenshin tratando de ocultar el enojo por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos – Estaba disfrutando del viento Megumi-dono" ¿Por qué del viento? Ni siquiera hay viento Kenshin baka"- se dijo recriminándose

Megumi que había visto lo que ocurrió con Kaoru y Enishi lo miro con cara de a mi no me engañas Kenshin- Kenshin pasemos porque el viento está muy fuerte- tomo el brazo de Kenshin y entraron al Akabeko, Kenshin se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Enishi dándole a Kaoru un pastel en la boca

- Enishi no tenias que hacer eso yo puedo alzar los pasteles

- Si yo se que puedes Kaoru pero están pegajosos y no quiero que tus manos se ensucien

-Muchas gracias Enishi

-¿Himura nunca te dio de comer?

- No Enishi

- Pensé que ustedes dos…

-Entre nosotros no hay nada Enishi

Al escuchar eso en la cara de Enishi se formo una gran sonrisa sabía que tenía esperanzas con Kaoru y no quería desaprovecharlas no importaba si tenía que ponerla en contra de Himura él se iba a quedar con Kaoru

- Kaoru ¿podemos salir a caminar?

- Claro Enishi- los dos salieron del Akabeko hacia el rio para caminar

Mientras Kenshin evitaba tomar el sake que Megumi le daba porque si lo tomaba no podría controlar sus sentimientos e iría a golpear o tal vez matar a Enishi Yukishiro

Enishi y Kaoru ya estaban llegando al rio ambos estaban muy callados Enishi decidió romper el silencio

-Kaoru ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro Enishi

- ¿Tu quieres a Himura?

- Yo amo a Kenshin aunque él no se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él

- ¿Himura te ama?

Esas palabras para Kaoru fueron como si alguien le arrancara el corazón – no lo sé Enishi él no me lo a demostrado-

- ¿Cómo te trata Himura?

- Me trata como a una hermana menor

- Con lo que me has dicho ¿tú crees que él te ama?

- No lo sé Enishi- se formaron lagrimas en los ojos d Kaoru

- Sólo escucha lo que me estás diciendo y encontraras la respuesta a la pregunta que yo te hice

No muy lejos de ahí había un pelirrojo que estaba escuchando

-"yo no puedo decirle a Kaoru que la amo porque la dañarían y yo no soy digno de ella, Kaoru se merece a alguien mil veces mejor que yo"

(Volvemos con Enishi y Kaoru)

-Kaoru m no quiero que llores por alguien que no te corresponde sabiendo que puedes encontrar personas que si pueden corresponder a lo que estas sintiendo

- Pero yo solo quiero a Kenshin

- Pero él no te quiere sólo te ve como a una hermana menor a la que tiene que proteger o ¿alguna vez te lo ha demostrado? No verdad

-Yo sé que él me quiere aunque no me lo demuestre

- Te quiere como a una hermana menor pero no te ama, no te lastimes más

Eso le dolió hasta lo más profundo a Kaoru tenía que aceptar que lo que le decía Enishi era verdad jamás le había demostrado amor solo cariño, el tipo de cariño que se le tiene a una hermana menor, miro a Enishi con los ojos llorosos

-¿Qué puedo hacer Enishi? Si yo lo amo no voy a poder olvidarlo ni aunq…- su frase fue interrumpida porque unos labios se posaron en los suyos, Kaoru abrió enormemente los ojos no sabia que hacer, Enishi puso su mano en la cintura de Kaoru y la apego a él sin soltarla Eran humanos necesitaban respirar así que se separaron

Kenshin estaba furioso pero sabía que Kaoru le iba a dar una buena cachetada a Enishi por el atrevimiento

Kaoru lo miro confusa no podía articular palabra

-Kaoru yo te amo me enamore de ti cuando estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos porque simplemente eres hermosa no sé como Kenshin puede evitar besar tus labios porque son exquisitos

Kaoru se puso roja ante el comentario algo que hizo sonreír a Enishi

(Ahora el rurouni)

-"Kaoru solo se sonroja para mi, ella solo me quiere a mi pero porque no respondió con una cachetada al atrevimiento de Enishi? ¿Por qué no hizo nada? ¿Será que está enamorada de Enishi? No ella me ama solo a mí, solo a mí a nade mas ella es mía, pero yo no la merezco, pero la quiero tanto la amo tanto que no se qué hacer, no quiero intervenir en su felicidad"

-Kaoru yo quiero tu felicidad y sabemos que a lado de Himura no la vas a conseguir piensa por un segundo en ti y no en él- le dijo Enishi, un tanto enojado

-Pero yo soy feliz si él lo es yo no conseguiría ser feliz si Kenshin no es feliz

-Yo sé que si tú fueras feliz Himura también lo seria

El rurouni tenia que reconocer que en eso tenía mucha razón el solo0 quería que Kaoru fuera feliz pero no podía aceptar que fuera con otra persona

-…

-Kaoru piensa en lo que te dije yo vendré a recogerte en una semana para llevarte a mi mansión y si Himura no te da señales de que te quiere como algo más que a una hermana, no importa que no quieras igual te llevare conmigo-

'no voy a dejar que te la lleves sobre mi cadáver ocurrirá eso'

-no tendrás que obligarme Enishi si en esta semana no ocurre nada yo me contigo sin decir nada

(Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo por favor dejen RR por favor)

Se cuidan besos


End file.
